


thank you

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always had trouble controlling his impulses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

He never really means to call any attention to himself, would have been content to just watch her as she walked inside, but the dull pain raging throughout his body becomes suddenly sharp in that moment and he gasps out loud. She turns toward the sound and notices him leaning against the wall, calls to him and asks if he's all right and even from where he stands he can see the concern in her eyes.

They share a few trite words about drinking too much and he asks her the date. She looks at him as though he's a bit mad but answers willingly enough, _January 1, 2005_. He smiles and tells her he bets she'll have a great year and he relishes the way her lips curve upward, basks in the beauty of the smile on the face of a girl he hasn't really met yet but whose presence is forever stitched throughout the very fabric of his being.

She turns to go and he cries out, the pain sharper now. She turns back toward him, taking a few steps forward and asking if he's sure he's all right. He waves a hand at her and tries to smile but she has always been able to read him far better than he knows, even now, and she starts towards him.

He wants to tell her to stop, wants to keep her from seeing him properly, but he's concentrating all of his will on pushing the pain down, pushing it away, for just a little while longer, trying to hold on for just a little bit longer.

The pain begins to fade back to its previous dull ache and his vision clears and he sees her kneeling beside him, hears her mention something about getting to a hospital and he shakes his head, forcing a shaky laugh. He mutters something about cheap beer and she laughs and his resolve weakens as the sound of it washes over him, makes his hearts hurt worse than any of the physical pain he feels at the moment.

She starts to stand, believing his reassurances that he's fine, just fine, and he acts on impulse, his body moving before his brain is fully aware of what he's going to do, which is a very rare occurrence. His hands rise to her cheeks and he's ignoring the warnings his mind is screaming at him because he may never get another chance to do this and to hell with the consequences. His lips touch softly against hers and she's surprised, of course she is, and while she doesn't return the kiss she doesn't back away. He savors the way her skin feels under his fingertips, the way her hair tickles the backs of his hands, the way her lips feel under his, and then it's over.

He steps back, still trying to keep to the shadows so that she doesn't see his face fully, and she stares at him, her cheeks faintly pink, the expression on her face an odd mixture of apprehension and amusement.

He stammers an apology and she laughs shakily, _s'okay,_ she says, _everyone needs a New Year's kiss_.

He smiles, even though the pain is growing again, and thanks her.

_What for?_ she asks, the corner of her mouth lifting into a bemused grin.

_Just... thank you,_ he replies.

She nods, still favoring him with an expression of amused bewilderment, and turns to go inside, tossing a quick _see ya!_ over her shoulder.

He watches her climb the stairs and closes his eyes for a moment, wanting to hold on to this moment for as long as he can.

_Thank you,_ he thinks and his smile is pained, _for all of the things you haven't done yet_.


End file.
